


The Sterek Diaries

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, idk - Freeform, just a whole lot of sterek feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale meet, they can't help but write about it in their journals. As their relationship continues, so do their entries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this consists of a journal entry for every episode of season 1 and 2.  
> It's basically what we know is going through Derek and Stiles' head when they do stuff together. :)

Epsiode 1.1  
Dear diary,  
Today I was walking through the woods by myself and I saw Scott McCall, the new werewolf that the alpha must have bit last night. He was with someone I didn't recognize; a boy. After I talked to Scott and gave him back his inhaler, I walked away. I stayed close though, to hear if Scott said anything about me to his friend. His friend, whose name I learned later was Stiles, already knew who I was and he had to tell Scott. He said, "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He’s only Iike a few years older than us. His family. They all burned to death in a fire, Iike, 10 years ago." I can still hear his voice in my head. I like it there.  
Derek

Episode 1.2  
Dear journal,  
Scott and I got Derek Hale arrested for the murder of his sister, Laura. We went to his house and watched him get taken into custody. He was all alone in my dad's police car and for some reason I took advantage of that. I… I don't know what posessed me. It all just happened so fast. Why would I approach a werewolf by myself? And not just any werewolf, but a werewolf we had just accused of killing his sister? Geez… I have know idea. But I did it. I went into the car, looked into his eyes, his dark eyes, and told him that I wasn't afraid of him. He just stared at me though; so I admitted that I was… a little scared. I don't know, it was like he could smell my fear. Not in a werewolf-senses-hightened kinda way, but in a I-know-you kinda way. It was almost like in that moment he was my… mate. But you know me, every part of me is and always has been attracted to Lydia Martin… well, maybe not all of me.  
Stiles

Episode 1.3  
Dear journal,  
Scott won't bring me with him when he sees Derek. He says I'm "obsessed".  
Douche.  
Stiles

Episode 1.4  
Dear diary,  
I don't know where to begin. Stiles and I spent so much time together today, it was amazing. Scott wasn't even there because he was over at Alexa's house, or whatever that chick's name is. Anyways, what matters is that Stiles had to keep an eye on me because I got shot by an Argent with a wolf's bane bullet. He drove me to the animal clinic. In the car, which smelled so much like him, by the way, he touched my shoulder. I didn't know what to do, so I just stared at his hand and then at him. Maybe I do that a lot? Who cares, I just can't stop looking at him. Anyway, he kept saying these things that were edging me on, so I said, without thinking about it, "I will rip your throat out with my teeth". It was intense. As was our eye contact. I liked it. I also liked how he ended up not having to cut off my arm-- that would've put a damper on our… um… relationship?  
Derek  
P.S. Allison… her name is Allison.

Dear journal,  
Today Derek said to me, "I will rip your throat out with my teeth." I don't think he meant it. I also don't think he'd mind putting his teeth on my… nevermind. It's been a long, Derek-filled day. I'm delusional as always. Goodnight  
Stiles 

Episode 1.5  
Dear diary,  
This afternoon, I talked myself into going to the boy's locker room at BHHS to maybe find Stiles. I wasn't sure what I was gonna say to him, but hey, I'm a fucking werewolf-- I can think on my toes. He wasn't there, though, and Jackson was. I had to make up some stuff to say to Jackson so it looked like I was there for him and not Stiles. Talking to him wasn't nearly as enjoyable as talking to Stiles.  
Derek  
Dear journal,  
Today Scott got annoyed at me for talking about all the werewolf shit that's been going on. Apparently Derek is all I've been talking about. And thinking about. And dreaming about. At least Scott can't contol what happens in my mind. Ha.  
Stiles

Episode 1.6  
Dear diary,  
Stiles told me to stop being such a sour wolf. If only he knew how not sour I am to him in my fantasies.  
Derek  
Dear journal,  
When I called Derek a sour wolf today, I could so clearly picture calling him that in the bedroom. Fingers crossed?  
Stiles

Episode 1.7  
Dear journal,  
I spent the whole night in the school with Scott and all those kids. We almost died but all I could think about was the possibility of Derek being dead outside. Our whole future together that I pictured every single night before I go to sleep was taken from me when I saw the alpha's claws go straight through him. It sucked.  
Stiles

Episode 1.8  
Dear diary,  
I haven't seen Stiles in a while. I don't want to talk about it.  
Derek

Epsiode 1.9  
Dear journal,  
WHERE DO I EVEN START. This was the best day of my ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE as the adolescent hormonal boy I am. Okay okay okay. You think I'm overreacting but Derek had me PINNED UP ON MY WALL. This was after he snuck into my room to surprise me. Uch, when he had me pinned up on my wall, I swear to lucifer that I could taste the sexual tension between out lips. If only. We asked Danny to help trace the text that Scott-not-Scott sent to Allison that dreadful night at the school. Long story short, Danny is in my room and so is Derek. Yes. That's right. Derek. In. My. Room. Danny notices the blood on his shirt (that's Derek, though, always so messy…) so I tell Derek to change into one of my shirts. (Danny thinks Derek is my cousin Miguel. I am so glad he's not). Next thing I know, boom; Derek is shirtless and trying my scrawney little shirts onto his huge, muscular torso. Danny and I stare at him in awe. Derek thinks I'm making him change as to lure Danny in. I am most definitely not. Right now, I'm off to bed to dream of shirtless Derek on top of me.  
Stiles

Episode 1.10  
Dear diary,  
Well, being shirtless in Stiles's room a while ago was great, but not much has happened for our "relationship" lately. I went by the locker room again and saw Jackson. He told me he isn't scared of me. I remembered when Stiles told me the same exact thing. I remembered how happy I was after that moment we had shared. I remembered how we haven't seen each other in a while and maybe he's moved on… or maybe he was never 'on' me to begin with. I got really upset. I was pretty rude to Jackson because of it. But who cares, that guy is a jackass. Hot, but a total jackass.  
Derek

Episode 1.11  
Dear journal,  
It just so happened that today we discovered who the alpha is. It's Peter Hale. That's right, Derek's uncle. I was in the hospital when we found out and I swear Peter almost killed me. I made eye contact with his fucking creepy nurse and BAM, outta no where-- Derek! He fought the nurse and his own uncle just for me. He saved me. My hero.  
Stiles

Episode 1.12  
Dear journal,  
With every single thing that crazy fucking bastard Peter Hale did, all I could think about was how he will one day be my family. It'll all be worth it.  
Stiles


	2. Season 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek's journal entries for season 2. :)

Episode 2.1  
Dear diary,  
Well, today I witnessed Jackson ooze black blood from every orifice on his body. It was resisting the bite. I was so confused and so scared. All I wanted was for Stiles to be there; he would've known what to say… he always does.  
Derek

Episode 2.2  
Dear journal,  
I was in the car with, well, Derek (who else) and we needed to get something from inside my dad's office. He wanted to go in and 'distract' the secretary, but I grabbed his shoulder and told him he couldn't. I mean, hello, he was very recently on their most wanted list. But, like always, he just stared at me and I was instantly convinced. Then I asked him to demonstrate how he would distract the lady and he just stared at me. Again. I think I melted. Ugh then I had to watch him seduce her. I wanted to cry. Then he saved me from Isaac. I wanted to die. That Derek… He puts me on such an emotional roller coaster.   
Stiles

Episode 2.3  
Dear journal,  
When I was falling asleep tonight, I heard a tap on my window. I got up, knowing it was Scott and that I was gonna kick his fucking ass for ruining my good night's sleep. I opened my window and saw that it wasn't Scott, it was Derek. He whispered to me to come downstairs. When I got down there, we got in his car and drove to that rock in the woods where you can see all of Beacon Hills. We didn't talk the whole time, but it was okay. We got out of the car and right as Derek was about to open his mouth and confess his undying, eternal love for me, I woke up. I hate dreams. I'm never sleeping again.  
Stiles

Episode 2.4  
Dear diary,  
Paralyzed. In a pool. With him. For 2 hours. Praise the lord for answering my prayers.  
Derek

Episode 2.5  
Dear journal,  
Derek met Lydia for the first time today. I know he knows I tell everyone I'm in love with her. I hope he was jealous.  
Stiles

Episode 2.6  
Dear diary,  
I just love him.  
Derek

Episode 2.7  
Dear diary,  
Stiles brought Erica to me because she was having a seisure. I had no idea what to do, but I wanted to look like I know what I was doing, so I broke her arm? I thank God it worked.   
Derek

Episode 2.8  
Dear journal,  
If Derek had that much determination to save Scott, think about how much determination he'd have to save me. I'll give you a hint; it's a lot.  
Stiles

Episode 2.9  
Dear journal,  
I bought Lydia this big ass present for her birthday. I was saving that money for Derek and I. For a romantic getaway. Lydia ruins everything.  
Stiles

Episode 2.10  
Dear diary,  
When Deaton told me to go find Scott and that he was with Stilinski, I found him as fast as I could. If I'd had known I would be under him, next to him, paralyzed, I would've found him faster.  
Derek  
P.S. I think we make a pretty good pair, too, Matt.

Episode 2.11  
Dear diary,  
As I was describing to the guidance counselor how it feels when you drown, I couldn't help but realize that what I was talking about sounded and felt familiar, especially the part of when it feels like your head is exploding. I've felt that before. Not because I've been drowned, but because it's what I feel every time I look at him. At Derek. And I love every second of it.  
Stiles  
Episode 2.12  
Dear diary,  
Today Peter and I walked in on Scott and Isaac sniffing Stiles' stuff. I was so happy… this meant that doing that was normal now! But Uncle Pete was there though and we had to talk to Scott, so I couldn't join in. Oh, well. Next time!  
Derek  
P.S. I now know what they were doing. It was not what I thought they were doing. I fucked up.


End file.
